Complex
by Miyuzi Lolita
Summary: The unpopular Len has always wanted a girlfriend, until one day he meets a certain teal girl who has completely lost her memory. Len decides to tell her he's her boyfriend. What will of of this lead up too? The title is Complex for a reason.. T for different reasons.


**So, IMHIMS (I Met Him in Middle School) was supposed to come next, but this idea popped in my mind one day. This might be a bit more descriptive than VG, with it being written in third person.**

* * *

Len groaned as he knocked on the door. Stuck with Kaito Shion, the most popular guy in school. From the sounds he heard (the sound of lips smacking together, and maybe even a few moans,) he could tell his girlfriend, Luka Megurine was over. He couldn't handle it..being with Kaito AND having his freaking hot girlfriend over. He knew Kaito would make him do all the work while he kissed Luka the whole time. But, in order to get a good grade, he would have to bear with it..

As the door opened a crack, Len could see an eye. Then the door completely opened.

"Sorry, we don't want anything your sell-oh, Len. Come in." Meiko, Kaito's sibling, answered the door. She used to be a senior at Len's school, Yamaha Crypton High School, and even had her own fan club. Now she was a freshman in college.

"Thanks, Meiko." Len entered the house, where Kaito and Luka were sat on a velvet red couch, staring at the flat-screen TV in front of the coffee table, which sat on a nice reddish brown wooden stand. Len knew it was an act. They did it all the time in class before the teacher walked in. Besides, on the TV there was a news reporter, and everyone knew Kaito and Luka never watched the news, being the people they are.

Kaito looked over, and said, "Oh, what's up Len? Here," Kaito stood up, and Len walked over thinking he was offering his seat (next to Luka.) "I'll be up in my room. Sit right here," Kaito patted the velvet red seat next to the couch. Len sighed and sat down. Then, Kaito was off.

Luka acted as if she had no idea Len was there and started staring at her fingers, and thought about what color she should paint her nails next, pink or black.

"Uh, hi Luka." Len tried to start a conversation.

Luka looked up. "Aren't you the guy that sits next to Ruko?" Ruko was another popular girl. "By the way, did you know she's dating Rook, and Rook's friend is dating Luna? Oh wait, sorry, forgot who I was talking to."

"Yeah, I do sit next to her.." Len sighed. So, he was known as the guy who sits next to Ruko? He also sighed at the fact that he was probably the only junior in the whole school that wasn't dating somebody. Even one of the geekiest girls in class, Clara, was dating Bruno (who was almost considered popular.)

"Ouch, right in the reputation!" a voice said.

Len and Luka looked up to see Kaito's older brother (and Meiko's twin brother,) Meito, laughing really hard. Luka, of course, started to laugh with him. As they laughed, Luka stood up and walked over to him to punch him playfully in the arm.

"Don't hurt his feelings, Meito!"

"Then why are you laughing so hard?"

"Well, I have to admit, it's funny, just like you are."

Meito calmed down for a bit, then started chuckling. "Shut up." he punched her playfully in the arm. "Payback."

Len couldn't help but think the two were flirting with each other.

When Kaito came stomping back downstairs, Meito immediately whispered, "I'll talk to you later." then ran off to the kitchen or something.

"So, Kaito, here's the supplies." he handed Len a paper, a pencil, and a math book. "Luka and I will be in my room. Tell me when you finish, kay?" he waved, grabbed Luka's hand, and thye went upstairs.

As expected, Len was going to be doing all of the work. But, of course, he did it anyway. Len knew that if he even tried to stand up for himself, he would just get hurt somehow..maybe he'll get hurt emotionally..physically..or maybe even both.

* * *

"I'm home!" Len exclaimed.

His twin sister, Rin, immediately ran to the door to see him. "How was Kaito's house? Was it fancy? Or was it those kind of houses you wouldn't expect from a popular guy? How did Kaito look? Was he still in his school uniform or was he half-dressed in pajamas or something? I have to know everything!" she exclaimed. She then smiled. "So?"

"I don't get why you are in love with him. He has a girlfriend, he probably has no idea who you are, and even if you did ask him out, he would probably just reject you." Len replied, placing his bag near the door. "I'm going to change into my pajamas, now. See y-"

Rin grabbed Len's sleeve. "Tell me everything now! Technically, I'm older than you, so I can tell you what to do you know!"

"Older by a minute." Len replied, trying to escape her grip. Unlike most girls like her, Rin was really strong (and small.) "Let go!"

Rin let go. "Fine, but you'll have to tell me sooner or later." she walked past Len and made her way upstairs.

"Len, come in here!" Len and Rin's mother, Lily called from the living room.

Len walked to the living room. "What's up, Mom?"

Lily just pointed to the TV.

* * *

"Breaking news! An unconscious girl was found outside of a very large mansion! It seems like she was going grocery shopping, because beside her there are two bags with various foods. We will now talk to the girls who claim to be the girl's maids."

A girl with black hair and dark brown eyes appeared, along with a girl with long light blue hair and eyes of the same color. They both look very worried.

"Hello, I-I'm Ring, and I'm the head maid in M-Miku's maid team..." the blue-haired one said.

"I'm M-Mew, and I'm just a maid.." the black-haired one said.

"Please tell us what happened before she left to go grocery shopping." the reporter asked, holding the microphone in her hand up to both of their mouths.

"W-well, we sent her off to get some groceries for us, and when I came out side to see if she was near, I found her there, unconscious!" Ring exclaimed.

"She called me outside right after, and I called 911!" Mew added.

"Did an ambulance come?" the reporter asked.

"No!" Ring looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Well, it looks like she's breathing, so she should be fine. I'll tell the studio to call 911 again, alright?"

Both maids nodded.

"Quickly!" Mew explained.

"That's all the time we have for now."

* * *

"Wow, I wonder what happened!" Lily exclaimed.

"Interesting.." was all Len mumbled before heading upstairs to change into pajamas.

After getting changed into his pajamas, his phone rang. It was of course, his cousin (he had no contacts other than family.) He picked up.

"Hello?"

"What's up, Len? I got a girlfriend." Rei said as he answered the phone. "Rui's got one too. They're twins, just like us and Rin and you. One's name is Zatsune, the other's name is Zatsuno."

Damn it. Even Len's idiot delinquent cousin, and his sister, were dating somebody.

"Cool..."

"Oh, by the way, Rin told me she thinks something's going on with a new kid at your school, Gumo.." Rei said. "Anything going on with you and girls?"

"..No.." Len replied.

Rei burst out laughing. "You're Len, alright.."

"Did you think I was someone else?" Len chuckled a little.

Rei didn't respond. "Well, I gotta go. See ya!"

Before Len could say see ya back or at least bye, Rei hung up. Len slammed his phone down on his nightstand. He was actually starting to get a bit angry. How could almost everyone but him be dating someone?

He just decided to shrug it off and go to sleep.

* * *

"I bet your project is amazing, Kaito! Len made you do all the work, right? Idiot.." Gakupo looked over to Len, who looked up, but Gakupo looked the other way when he looked up.

"Yeah, he's so lazy..it looked like he was about to jump on Luka and kiss her or something. Stupid." Kaito and Gakupo laughed. To be honest, their conversation did not bother Len at all. He was used to it, people talking about him, and unpopular people in general.

Suddenly hands slammed onto his desk. Len looked up to see Rin.

"Say thank you." she smiled.

"Why? You haven't done anything for me."

"Yes, I did! Guess who just got you a date? Well, a double date..but still!" Rin exclaimed happily. "As it turns out, Gumo has a twin sister named Gumi who was spending the month at her grandma's house, and now she's coming back!"

"So..?" Len raised an eyebrow, looking puzzled.

Rin sighed. "I should slap you now." she frowned. "That's where you come in! You'll be going on a date with her!..And Gumo and I, but whatever! I got you a date! What up?" she held out her first.

Len ignored her fist. "I don't know, Rin. I'm not open to relationships with ANYBODY, you know."

"You're going on the date, and that's final." with that, Rin walked back over to her desk, where her friend Teto sat.

Len groaned. "Rin.." he paused. "Wait, I should be happy about this..I've been wanting a girlfriend lately.."

* * *

"You look amazing, Rin." Gumo smiled, kissing Rin's cheek. Rin blushed and smiled.

Gumi and Len just stood and watched. They were both forced to go, actually, but neither of them knew that. Gumi had no intention of finding a boyfriend, but Gumo made her go because Rin was desperate to help Len.

The two "couples" had decided to (well, Rin and Gumo) go to Mushi Sushi, a very popular restaurant in Tokyo. It wasn't the fancy restaurant Len or Gumi had expected them to choose, but it wasn't half bad. It was a mix of McDonald's and..some fancy restaurant.

"Hello? Yes, we have an reservation..Megpoid." Gumo said to the woman behind the podium. She looked through a book, picked up 4 menus, then lead the 4 to a table.

Gumi and Len sat beside each other, and the same with Rin and Gumo.

Rin and Gumo were already chatting away, so Gumi and Len looked at each other.

"Um, so..." Len mumbled.

"This is a bit awkward, isn't it? Well, I'll start. I'm Gumi, as you may know, and..I like carrots?" Gumi giggled. "I was away at my grandma's house for a month, but now I'm finally home!"

"Cool." Len couldn't help but smile. "Well, I'm Len, as you may know, and..I like bananas?" he mocked, making Gumi laugh.

"Congratulations, you won the Mocker of the Year award, for mocking the amazing, beautiful, Gumi!" Gumi held up her menu as if it was Len's trophy.

They both laughed, then they continued to talk to each other. Gumi is really funny, smart (he just found out that both Gumo and her are going to the school on a scholarship, not that they could not afford it though,) and not to mention she's pretty cute. Len was actually starting to like her a bit..

When their food came, Gumi and Len only ate a few bites and went straight back to talking.

"Hey, Len..do you think you want to go out again soon? B-but..just by ourselves?" Gumi asked with a nervous look on her face. She looked at her fingers as she played with them, waiting for Len to answer.

"Gumi..I'm not sure..to be honest, I was forced to go here.."

"Me too, Len! But we're having a great time..come on, Len, just one more date, and we'll see how that works out.."

Silence. Pure silence. Although Rin, Gumo, and almost the rest of the restaurant was talking, for Len and Gumi it seemed like nobody was talking at all.

"W-well.." Len finally said after a few moments. "If it makes you feel better..I'll give you my number.."

Gumi smiled, and pulled out her orange phone quickly. "Yeah, much better!"

Len pulled his phone out of his pocket. "What's your number?"

They both learned each others number, put it in their phones, and then put them away.

"Len, if I start calling you like crazy, don't be surprised." Gumi giggled, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face. "I really like you Len..I had no intentions of getting a boyfriend, but then I met you, Len.."

Len's face turned a bit red. "I-I like you too Gumi..bu-"

"Len, I really want us to be in a relationship.." Gumi grabbed both of Len's hands. "S-so, please.."

Len's face was now extremely red. Was this the part where they were supposed to kiss? Len was not even sure if he wanted to give his FIRST kiss to Gumi or not..meanwhile, while he was thinking of what to do, Gumi closed her eyes and started leaning in - slowly but surely.

Len looked over to Rin. Gumo had gone to the bathroom, and Rin was too busy gobbling down her food to notice what was going on.

He looked back to Gumi, who's lips were only about an inch away now. Len pressed his hand against her lips, making her open her eyes. "I'm sorry, Gumi..I'm not exactly sure if you're the one yet.."

"I am the one, Len! Why can't you realize it?" Gumi seemed upset. She crossed her arms. "I was the most popular girl back at my school near my grandma's house, and almost everyone in the school liked me. How come you don't like me?"

"G-Gumi, it's not that I don't like you..it's just..I think we should take it a bit slower..yeah."

Gumi didn't reply, and just went straight to eating her food. Len did the same. Len looked over. Gumi looked extremely mad. She had an angry look on her face, and stabbed her fork into her food as if she wanted to kill the food or something. He just hoped Gumi wouldn't call him later, freaking out.

When they finished dinner, Gumo paid and the two pairs of twins parted ways. Lily had came to pick them up.

"How was your date?" Lily asked. Unlike most mothers, she seemed really eager to know.

"Amazing, Gumo kissed my cheek, then we sat down, then we talked, and the ginger ale they gave me was DELICOUS, so then-"

Rin was interrupted by her by her mother. "Rin, since your 'explanation' of the date will probably take forever, we'll let Len go first."

"Well, Mom, it's complicated..I got her number and all, but she said she wanted another date and she tried to kiss me!" Len sighed. "And, we got along well, but I'm not really sure.."

Lily laughed. "That's how it was with your father and I, but we turned out to be together in the end.."

That didn't help Len feel better at all.

Rin continued to tell them about the date, until they arrived home.

Len went straight to sleep, exhausted. Should he go out with Gumi or not?

* * *

"Remember Len, if you get bananas, we can't have pie for dessert because I didn't give you that much money!" Lily yelled from the kitchen.

"I know, Mom!" Len yelled back, exiting the house. He stared at the list his mother had gave him for the groceries. "..so we're having udon for dinner?" he said to himself, stuffing his hand in the pocket of his hoodie.

Once he made it to the grocery store, he entered after grabbing a cart. Man, was the store busy that day. There were at least 2 people in each aisle, and almost 10 people were in each line. Len sighed and hoped it would be less busy by the time he got finished shopping.

After finding all the items on the list, he made his way to one of the lines. The store was still busy, but not too busy. The line he was in had 5 people.

When moving up, he bumped into the person in front of him.

"Oops, I'm so s-"

The person looked back. It was Ruko. How could he not recognize her? "Aren't you the nerd who sits next to me?" she asked.

"Y-yeah.." Len was a bit scared, because he knew Ruko would tell everyone about this and then at least one person would try to hurt him in some way. Maybe it would be Ruko herself.

"Be more careful, nerd." she turned back around.

Len sighed in relief.

The line started moving fast, and soon Len had already checked out his items.

On the way home, Len was getting a bit tired from the heavy bags he had to carry all by himself. When he was a few blocks away, she sat down in front of a house, taking deep breaths.

Suddenly, he saw mint sneakers stopped in front of him. He looked up.

"Hey, do you need help with those bags?" the girl smiled.

Len stood up. "That would be nice, but I was just taking a break.." he replied. "Hey, you look familiar.."

She nodded. "I've been getting that a lot. Ever since I passed out, I was on the news, or at least that's what Rang told me..I lost my memory."

"O-" Len paused. "Don't you remember me though, Miku?"

Miku shook her head. "Like I said, I lost my memory..who are you?"

There was a pause. Then, a small smile crept up on Len's face.

"I'm your boyfriend."

* * *

**A little over 3,000 words, woah..I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
